robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Anger Management
Anger Management 'is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot When Robot notices that Monster's constant bottling of anger is making him resort to "sleep-raging" at night, he enrolls them both in an anger management class in hopes of helping his best friend become more assertive. Characters *Robot *Monster *Nessie(mentioned) *Crikey *Gart (mentioned) *Perry *Ogo *Hal Worth-A-Ton(cameo) *Loudmouth *Moby *Scale *Punch Morley (cameo) *Mr. Wheelie (cameo) *Bea Holder (cameo) Trivia *This is the third time we see the inside of Ogo's apartment. **This also marks the second time his tracking computer and devices are shown. The first time was in The Party. **It is also revealed that he placed several cameras in nearly every part of the city. *This marks the first time both Perry and Crikey are featured in an episode's title card. *This marks the second time the classroom setting has been used, as it first appeared in Don't Walk!. *This is the second time someone besides Nessie works at the Makin' Bacon. The first time was in Nobody Panic. **This episode also shows that the Makin' Bacon sells bacon-flavored coffee beverages. *Although Monster had unintentionally been responsible for Perry's injury earlier in the episode, Perry makes no recall of it when they take anger management class together. *Monster's nighttime destruction explains part of the reason behind his constant cheerfulness. *Toward the ending where Monster releases his temper and creates a storm while confronting the Makin' Bacon worker in rage is very similar to the scene in the ''Regular Show episode Think Positive where Benson's temper results in creating mass destruction. *The piñatas used in the anger management class are duplicates of the one that was featured in Fuzzy Slippers' room in Apartment 3 1/2. *This is the second time we see Perry decapitated. The first time was in Doctor? No! *This episode is almost similar to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 episode Putting Your Hoof Down. *Near the end of the episode, if you look closely behind Monster after his destructive rage wrecks the Makin' Bacon, you can see Punch Morley hanging on one of the lamps. *The title, both concept and situation, references and slightly parodies the Adam Sandler movie Anger Management. *An episode of Dan Vs. is also called Anger Management. **Given that the person who voices Dan also voices Robot. ** An episode of Zoey 101 is also called Anger Management, as well. Quotes (After Monster throws Perry toward a blimp) '''Perry: That was uncalled for! (Beating up a piñata in the anger game) Robot: Take that Gart! I mean... piñata! (after Perry's turn it was Monster's to say "I am angry") Monster: I am an..(stutters and can't say angry) Crikey: THAT WAS AWFUL! Perry: Not the face! (Crikey punches him in the face) Monster: Hey when you mess with my friend you mess with me and you don't want to do that because I...AM...ANGRY!! Crikey: Well my work here is done. Moby: No, I'm talking to the other purple idiot standing in front of me! Monster: Excuse me for a moment. (to Scale) WHEN I ORDER EXTRA CREAM, I WANT EXTRA CREAM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU TAKE A SIP FROM A COFFEE THAT'S SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN YOU WANT? IT'S LIKE SLAPPING YOUR TONGUE IN THE FACE! I'M NOT ASKING FOR EXTRA CREAM! I'M DEMANDING IT! GOT IT?! (stops yelling) Other than that, you're doing great. Boy that felt so good! Gallery Screen shot 2012-10-22 at 8.36.30 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-22 at 8.37.08 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.17.22 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.14.55 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.15.31 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.15.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.15.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.16.38 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.16.23 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 6.01.06 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 9.20.47 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:Episodes focusing on Monster